Just a Song
by Chibimoot
Summary: [ONESHOT] Shuuichi's having troubles writing a new song. But all he needs is a little push.


A/N: Another fanfic I'm writing for Mysty. One shot, craptastic-ness. This will probably be horrible. But oh well. If Mysty likes it, I'm happy. If anyone's OOC, please forgive me muches. 3 It jumps around a lot so beware. It's also very short.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation. Simple as that.

Just a Song

Gravitation

Shuuichi Shindou was sitting on the window ledge, scribbling in a notebook. A look of frustration was plastered on his face. With a growl, he slashed his pen across the page, crossing out the words he was just writing. He threw the book onto the floor and covered with face with his hands.

"It's not working…" he mumbled. He removed his hands and sighed. He heard the door open and looked towards it. His best friend, Hiroshi Nakano, stood there, watching him.

"What's not working?" he questioned, walking over. He sat down on the window ledge across from Shuuichi.

"The new song," Shuuichi whined. Hiroshi raised an eyebrow. "We're performing in a couple of nights and Sakano wanted me to make a new song for us to debut there." He looked close to tears, making Hiroshi laugh. "What the hell's so funny?"

"You're getting worked up over nothing," the guitarist replied, getting off the ledge. He walked towards the kitchen. "Where's Eiri? He's not gonna mind if I eat his food, is he?"

"I don't think so." Shuuichi got off the ledge as well and picked up the book. He looked at the page, staring at the scribbled words. He could barely make out the words behind the scribbles but he knew what was written there. He had worked on them for hours, but he couldn't get them right. It just wasn't working out for him today. He walked into the kitchen, setting the book down on the table.

"Hey, Hiro, can you look after this place for me for a bit?" Shuuichi asked, peering over his best friend's shoulder. The taller man had his face buried in the refrigerator. He looked up, holding what seemed like half the food in the fridge.

"Sure, what for?" he asked, settling his prizes on the counter and examining them as if he was deciding what to eat first.

"I'm going to go talk to Maiko," he said, heading to the door. He grabbed his coat. "I need her opinion on something."

"If you say so," Hiroshi mumbled, watching Bad Luck's lead singer go out the door. "What's bothering you so much about this song, Shuuichi?" Of course, Shuuichi never heard his final words.

Shuuichi entered the Shindou residence to see his mom and dad sitting peacefully at the kitchen table. They seemed to be playing a board game. His mother was the first to look up.

"Shuuichi, what are you doing home?" she asked with a surprised look. His father looked up just then.

"Yeah, I thought you were staying with that Eiri guy."

"I am, I just need to talk to Maiko," he answered. He pointed to the staircase. "Is she up there?"

"Yes, but…" She didn't get to finish as Shuuichi sped up the stairs. "Oh, he shouldn't go up there…"

"And why shouldn't he go up there?" her husband questioned.

"Um, no reason…"

Shuuichi walked down the hall until he reached Maiko's door. He was momentarily distracted by the various pictures on the wall. The pictures of his parents, Maiko, various family and friends, and himself… He smiled at the thought, remembering some of the occasions when the pictures were taken. He turned his attentions back at the door. Wrapping his hand around the doorknob, he turned it and swung it open. The scene before him made him gape. Maiko was on her bed, making out with some boy. Upon hearing the door open, they both looked up.

"YOU CRAZY PERVERT!" Shuuichi shouted, pointing at the boy. He dashed into the room, grabbing chair from Maiko's desk. He swung it above his head. "GET OFF MY SISTER!" The boy screeched.

"SHUUICHI!" Maiko screamed, leaping off her bed and tackling her brother. Soon the two were wrestling wildly on the floor. The boy crawled off the bed and crept to the door. He grabbed his coat off the floor and looked back at them, slightly scared.

"I'll see you at school, Maiko," he said before running out of the room like a scared animal. Maiko eventually got the best of Shuuichi and pinned him down.

"Look what you did!" she shouted at him. "He probably thinks I'm a freak now!"

"Now? So he didn't think that before?" Shuuichi asked, innocently. Maiko growled and pulled her arm back in a motion indicating she was ready to punch him. Then she sighed and got off of him. She climbed back onto the bed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, watching him. He blinked before sitting up and staring at the floor.

"I need your opinion on something…"

Yuki Eiri was a famous romantic novelist. He had just spent the past few hours beating off some of his female fans with a stick. Ok, it wasn't that extreme, but he was glad to be rid of them. He had reached his home when he noticed a motorbike parked outside. He knew it was Hiroshi Nakano's so he didn't give much thought to it.

'He's probably visiting Shuuichi or something,' he thought as he killed the engine of his car and went inside. The door was unlocked, but that could have just meant that Shuuichi forgot to lock it. 'He's such an idiot…' Yuki went inside but found no sign of the ever-emotional rockstar. Instead, he found the ever-emotional rockstar's best friend crashed out on his couch, watching the TV. He sighed, catching Hiroshi's attention.

"Hey, Eiri," Hiroshi said with a bright grin.

"Hey…" Yuki dropped his coat on the floor and walked into the kitchen. He groaned. A huge mess littered the countertop. He looked back into the other room. "Did you do this?"

"If I said yes, would you hit me?"

"I would, but I don't feel like it…" He continued his trek around the kitchen, placing this dish into the sink, tossing that empty wrapper in the trash. "Where did Shuuichi go?"

"Visit his sister." Hiroshi's voice was partly mutilated from the loud sounds of a horror film from the TV along with the sounds of him eating something. Yuki didn't reply to that. Shuuichi was probably doing something sentimental and girly. He could care less really. He walked around the table, fixing the placemats and whatnot when he noticed Shuuichi's notebook. He picked it up and flipped through it. Most of the pages had scribbles over them. He walked back into the other room.

"What's this?" he asked, holding the notebook up. Hiroshi looked over.

"Oh, that's Shuuichi's lyrics," he replied. Yuki raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I know. There are no actual lyrics in it. But, that's because Shuuichi hasn't found his center yet. He can't get his thoughts into the right words."

"What was he trying to write about?" Yuki sat down into the armchair and continued flipping.

"I don't know for sure, but I have a pretty good guess." Yuki looked over at him. Hiroshi gave him a look as if to say 'what? Can't you figure it out?'. "He's trying to write about his feelings for you, doofus." Yuki looked down at the notebook.

"That's kinda creepy," he said, simply. Hiroshi laughed. "He shouldn't have to write about me."

"Music's everything to him, so he does have to," Hiroshi pointed out. Yuki shrugged before standing up again. He noticed Shuuichi's pen just lying on the floor. He picked it up and carried it off towards his bedroom. Hiroshi watched him before shrugging and going back to his movie.

Hours later, Shuuichi opened the door to his and Yuki's home. He deposited his coat on the floor. Hiroshi was still on the couch, watching a comedy movie instead now.

"Everything fine?" he asked. The guitarist looked up and nodded. "Did Yuki come home?"

"You just missed him," he answered before shoving a handful of popcorn into his mouth. "He went to see his editor about something. He'll be back later today." Shuuichi walked into the kitchen, hand on stomach. He was so hungry. His parents had kicked him out, saying that he could get food at his own house. So he had to walk all the way back just for a little snack. He dug through the fridge, and, grumbling, placed his next meal onto the table. He suddenly realized something was missing.

"Hiro, where's my notebook?" he asked, panicked, as he ran into the living room. Hiroshi looked up.

"Eiri took it to you guys' bedroom," he replied before looking back at the TV. Shuuichi's face gained a freaked out look before he dashed to the bedroom in a mad run. He knocked the door open, almost making it fly off its hinges. He started a frantic search around the bedroom before getting to the desk. His notebook rested on it. Shuuichi picked it up and scanned the pages. He knew what Yuki probably thought of it. Tears welled up at his eyes. He found the last page he used and what was written on it caught him off guard.

'Quit crying over it. It's just a song.'

END


End file.
